


Charlie Gets Molested

by trr_rr



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Belly Kink, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Other, POV Second Person, Public Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Sexual Coercion, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Your new apartment block is a festering pile of toxic human garbage. There is one guy living here that you don't mind, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, this is a Charlie Kelly/reader fic that includes what I would consider dub con and maybe even non con if you look at it in proper adequate lighting.

 

 

 

 

It's two AM and you are sure that you almost got mugged but going out this early in the dark for ear plugs because you can't sleep with all the cats meowing outside your room is fine with you. Its fine because you have really had enough of your new apartment and all the crack addicts in the stair wells and the dead body that was discovered on the ground floor the night before.

 

“Hey! Heyhey hey! Um...oh you're cute. Look um, I'm in a bit of a pickle here, as you can see, and..”

 

“Are you taped to your front door, dude?” You round on the man, keeping your back to the opposite wall.

 

“Yeah, I am.” He looks embarrassed.

 

You've definitely had enough of this place. This poor young man, who admittedly is adorable with his little woollen hat and freckles, has been duct taped to a door. His arms and legs are wrapped in grey plastic tape and the poor little fellow looks like a desperate star fish. His eyes implore you to stop and do the right thing.

 

“Do you live here?”

 

“Yeah, look can you uh, haha , can you get me down. It's not very, comfortable.”

 

“Who did this to you?”

 

“Uuuuuhhh, my friends did it.”

 

“Your _friends_?”

 

“Yeaah, they're ass holes.”

 

“It's two in the morning, what the hell could you have possibly done to make your friends so mad at you?”

 

“Oh, they weren't mad. No, this is what they do when I've done a good thing. Yep, this is Charlie's reward.”

 

“Dude, this doesn't look like a reward. This looks like bullying.”

 

“Oh- pfff, nah. No. No this is, this is cool. It's all fun cos I'm, you know, I'm in on the joke. They're laughing with me.”

 

“No, I'm pretty sure your friends were laughing _at_ you when they did this.”

 

“Haha, yeah, ok, so anyway, can you get me down. I can't feel anything below my belly cos they stuck me on real tight, here.”

 

“Nothing below the belly, huh?”

 

You look both ways down the corridor. This building is disgusting, you're only staying here for a few months while your old apartment building is being renovated. It's temporary but it's also the most filthy domicile you've ever had the displeasure of dwelling in.

 

“Yeah, I'm glad you came along. Never seen you before but I assume you're a good person, _hahah!_ ”

 

He looks a little bit wild in the eyes.

 

“How long have you been like this?” You ask as you approach. “ _Charlie,_ was it?”

 

“Yeah, I'm Charlie. Um, you seem kind of more interested in talking to me than helping me and as much as I think you're probably a cool person, I REALLY need to get down from here.”

 

Charlie's adorable little feet are wiggling in the air as he tries to loosen his binds. You briefly consider removing his sneakers to tickle his feet but decide that might be a little _too_ mean.

 

“Why are you laughing at my shoes?”

 

“What? Oh, no, sorry I just uh, maybe we should test to see if you've got any lasting damage from being bound here all this time.”

 

“A great way to prevent any more damage would be to cut me loose, y'know. Can you cut me loose? Can you do me a favour and just get me down from here? I'm tired and _I wanna get down_!”

 

“Sssh, ssh it's ok. I'm just gonna...”

 

“Woah, _woah_ what are you doing. Where are your hands going. Don't, don't touch me there.”

 

You pinch and poke at Charlie's belly. His filthy t-shirt (it has a picture of a horse rearing up in a thunder storm on it) has ridden up to expose a little bit of his belly and you just can't resist.

 

“ _Ah!_ Don't pinch my belly pooch! That's a very sensitive area on a man's body!”

 

“Oh, really?” You poke him again and let your hands push up under his shirt to stroke over his chest. “Are you sensitive here, as well?”

 

“Woah, this is like, not ok. I'm all vulnerable and trapped and stuff and you- _Ah!_ ”

 

His little squeak of alarm when you pinch one of his nipples is absolutely ridiculous and you have to hear it again. You pinch and twist till his eyes screw shut. 

 

“ _Aah!_ Stop, stop that!” He looks panicked.

 

You lift his shirt up and let it rest against where his friends have taped over his chest. He has a little bit of body hair.

 

“Those are the pinkest nipples I have ever seen in my entire life.”

 

He is blushing and he is trying to look at anything but your face as he squirms and wriggles against the door. You pluck the woolly hat from the top of his head and put it on yourself.

 

“You got a girlfriend, buddy?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“No!”

 

“So what's up? I just wanna play with you for a little while. At least I'm here to protect you in case anything bad happens to you.”

 

“Some bad _is_ happening to me.”

 

“Calm down.” You stroke his hair, it's dirty and damp, you figure he's been sweating. “You're very cute, anyone ever tell you that?”

 

“Well, yeah.” He says as though it's obvious and you didn't need to spell it out. “I'm super cute. I get hit on _all the time_.”

 

“Yeah, I bet you do.” You stroke your hands down his sides and he wiggles.

 

“But I don't get like, molested against my will.” He makes the angriest face he can but he still looks adorably sweet with his big eyes and fluffy little beard. “Stop it!”

 

“Look, I can feel the boner you've got going on in your little jeans, here.” You push your body up against his and hump against his crotch a little. His eyes roll back in his head and he shudders like he's never been touched before. “I can take care of this for you and then let you down.”

 

You watch his adam's apple bob as he swallows hard and clears his throat.

 

“That's all, that's all you want?”

 

“Yeah, Charlie. You can be my new little buddy. I'll let you down if you let me have a little fun with you. Ok?”

 

“And then, then you'll let me go and leave me alone and let me go to bed?”

 

“You smell like cat food. Are all those cats in the alley yours?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Then why do you smell like Friskies?”

 

“That's not important. Can you just let me down?”

 

“Yeah, I will but first I wanna just-” You firmly shove one hand down Charlie's pants and into his boxers. It's kind of sweaty in there, and it's warmer than you expected but you find his dick and give it a good squeeze.

 

“ _OH_ my God _!_ ” He shouts, twisting his hips in different directions. It's like he can't decide if he wants more or less of what you're offering. He looks at you like you're really trying his patience.

 

“I can't believe how cute you are. What's a handsome little guy like you doing living in this shit hole of an apartment block?”

 

“Ah, Jesus, this in't the time to be asking me how- Oooh.” He blushes hard and groans when you twist your fingers around the head of his dick.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yeah, I like that.” He whispers and nods his head, defeated.

 

“You want more?”

 

“Mmhm. Yep.”

 

You bring one hand up to the side of his face, stroke your fingers through his cute scruffy beard and further until you've got a nice grip in his hair. This makes his jaw drop and the pink inside of his mouth is just lovely.

 

He gasps and pants a little as you jerk him harder. His voice gets all high and excited and he even leans forward to tuck his face into your neck.

 

“Feels good?”

 

“Yessss, shit feels fucking amazing.”

 

“Still want me to let you go?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“I wanna hear you say it.”

 

“Pleeeeease, please just finish me off and let me go. Please.”

 

“Ok, sweetheart.”

 

You unzip his pants and pull his cock out into the cold air of the empty corridor. He gasps and looks around for anyone passing.

 

You spit in your hand, that makes him groan and his hips jerk forward. You get his dick nice and slippery , enjoying his face while you tease him.

 

“Rrrhhnn! Stop it, just make me cum!”

 

“Wow, demanding little guy, aren't you.”

 

“Please.” He says with a frustrated huff.

 

“Ok but only cos you've been a good sport about this.”

 

You stroke him hard and fast. He grunts and whines and wriggles back against the door. You watch him as he gets closer and closer. He bites his lip, he tenses against his bindings and he seems to sort of panic and watch your face as he reaches his climax.

 

His moan is long and rough, his eyes glaze over and flutter as he shoots all over himself.

 

“Oooh, good boy!” You praise him, giving him a few last strokes to milk whatever he has left. “You did so well, Charlie! I'm proud of you!”

 

“Please.” He pants, clearly exhausted after all the excitement. “Let me down now, you pervert.”

 

“OK, OK.” You wipe the mess off your hand onto his t-shirt and tuck his spent cock back in his jeans.

 

You take out your pocket knife from your trousers. Charlie stiffens at the sight of it but you just sigh and start slicing the tape from the door.

 

“You know, you totally just took advantage of me. You're a bad person.” Charlie's voice has little conviction.

 

“Yeah, I get that all the time.”

 

Once Charlie is detached from the door he rubs at his wrists.

 

“Hey, gimme my hat back.” He swipes it off your head and shoves it down on himself till it covers his ears. “You're not cool.” He fishes his key out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

 

“Well. I'll see you around.”

 

“No, you won't. You won't be seeing me cos I'm gonna avoid you as much as possible. You're a mean and bad person and I'm- well I'm not gonna tell anyone cos I'm embarrassed but if you try to pleasure me again I'm gonna pleasure you as well and we'll see how you like it!”

 

“Ok.”

 

“No, I mean, I'm gonna feel you up!”

 

“Alright.”

 

“No, it's supposed to be a threat. It's not- Oh, fuck you.”

 

He slams the door and you make a note of the number he's living at. You decide you're going to visit your new friend again soon. Living in this shit hole might not be so bad after all.

 

 


End file.
